Welcome Home
by BroadwayBaby5
Summary: Killian has been away on business for two weeks and Emma is left at home in Storybrook with their daughter Hope. She is in much need of her pirate and when he finally arrives home, they both receive a much needed "welcome."
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Emma lay in bed willing herself to fall asleep. In the past two weeks, she had gotten little over three hours before she was awoken by her daughter, Hope, who had just hit those terrible twos.

On the nights when Hope did sleep soundly, Emma tossed and turned in the bed she shared with her pirate, Killian, who was off on business as he had been every month since David got him the job. Emma was happy for Killian, but these recent months left her feeling empty and lonely when he was away and not to mention exhausted from having to take care of Hope all by herself.

Her mother would come by some days and help out and Henry was the best big brother, always wanting to play with Hope and watch her, but he was back in school and the majority of Hope's tantrums and tending to occurred in the mornings when Emma was left to fend for herself.

Emma must have fallen asleep, because she was awoken by soft cries from over the baby monitor alerting her that Hope was indeed awake. She unraveled herself from the covers she had entangled herself in from all the tossing and turning and headed for Hope's room.

She must have lost track of the days, as this morning as she wrestled a struggling and screaming Hope into her high chair for breakfast she failed to hear the front door open and Killian come in.

He dropped his bags in the front hall and followed the sound of his little princess along with Emma's soft coos, which were an attempt to soothe the restless child.

Emma didn't hear Killian approach from behind her and sighed contently when she finally got Hope seated and belted in to her high chair. She stood up straight and turned around only to walk straight into Killian who was silently watching the scene unnoticed.

"Oh! …Killian!" Emma exclaimed surprised and relieved at the same time. He chuckled at her tone.

"Hello love, have you missed me?" Killian asked, flashing Emma a smile that always made her knees weak.

"Yes, yes! Oh, I'm so happy you are home. I've missed you terribly." Emma said as she melted into his warm embrace. "Please don't leave for so long net time." Killian began to pull away from Emma but she held him tighter. "No, please." It was a desperate plea. "Please, I need you."

"Ah, lass, as much as I too need you as well, I believe there is a little lass who is hungry." Emma loosened her grip on her husband and turned to her daughter who had surprisingly been almost silent for the past few minutes.

"Of course, how could I forget you, my little monster," Emma cooed at her baby girl. The exhaustion was etched on her face and as she moved to grab a jar of baby food from the cabinet, Killian caught sight of her features and cupped his good hand on her cheek.

"Emma, love, you don't look well. Are you feeling alright?" Worry colored his face and his brow creased as he brushed his thumb along her lower lip. She leaned into his touch. She craved it these past two weeks and wanted nothing more than to feel his hands caressing every inch of her body. "Emma? Emma!" She broke out of her daydream as his hand slipped away from her face. "Emma, have you been sleeping? You look positively exhausted."

"I'm fine," Emma lied as she opened the lid of the baby food, grabbed a spoon, and turned towards her once again, fussing daughter. Killian's hand found her arm just as she spooned a glob of mashed carrots into Hope's mouth.

"Darling, let me do that." The concern on his face scared her. Did she really look that exhausted? "Please," he continued, smiling at her with such love and care, "go take a rest, I'll take care of Hope."

"But, I'm fine I—" Emma began to protest, but Killian interrupted, his voice was stern, yet soothing.

"Emma, please. You'll become ill if you don't rest. I'm sure you've been on the go non-stop since I left, please, let me be a good father and husband and take care of my queen and princess." He smiled softly and caressed Emma's cheek again before gently nudging her out of the kitchen.

Emma reluctantly, but also extremely gratefully, walked towards the bedroom and collapsed on the bed. When her head hit the pillow she had just enough time to smile at how very lucky she was to have Killian and Hope before she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma awoke to darkness and was momentarily disoriented. She threw off the blanket that someone had placed over her in a sort-of panic, before a hand rested on her shoulder and a familiar voice whispered, "Hey, relax. Go back to sleep."

The voice and hand was Killian's, and she looked towards the alarm clock on her bedside table. It read 8:15. As the moon shone through the window of their bedroom, she assumed it must be 8:15 pm. Killian's began to soothingly rub his hand up and down her arm until she relaxed back onto the bed.

"There's a good lass," he said as he wrapped his arms around her and snuggled closer. She melted into his warm embrace and inhaled deeply, smelling all the familiar scents of her pirate and confirming to her that he was finally back home. But then she remembered her daughter and jerked out of his grasp.

"Hope! I have to—"

"Shhh," Killian said as he coaxed her gently back towards him. "Your mother and father stopped by a few hours ago to visit and when I told them the state I found you in when I returned, they insisted they take Hope for the night to give us some alone time."

"But what about Henry I was supposed to pick him up from school and make him dinner—" Emma protested, trying to get up again.

"And that has all been done, love. I called Regina and he is staying with her tonight. The house is clean, the dishes and laundry are done. Now please just lay back down with me and—"

"You…you did all of that?"

Killian chucked, "You sound surprised. I played the part of the dutiful father and took care of everything as I said I would. And allowed my darling wife the restful day she was in dire need of." He kissed her forehead as she snuggled back to him once again.

"I…I just…thank you." Emma was at a loss for words. Not that she doubted her pirate, but she supposed that the past two weeks of doing almost everything herself had caused her to believe that things would fall to ruin if she wasn't doing them herself. Plus, he only had one hand.

"No need to thank me, love. I have clearly been slacking on my husbandly duties and I beg your forgiveness my lady." He kissed her hand in apology and the small action make Emma's heart jump. He was always surprising her with more love and affection and care than anyone had ever shown her. "Now, go back to sleep. You need your rest."

"I…don't seem to be tired anymore." All of a sudden her body was wide awake and she was once again pressed up against her husband causing her body to feel things it hadn't felt in the two weeks Killian was away. Suddenly her need for him spread throughout her whole body and she ached for his touch, his kiss, and his love. She wanted all of him and she needed him now. "Killian…" his name fell from her lips in a pained moan. She didn't even expect it, and neither did he.

"Emma…?" His confusion was quickly wiped away when her mouth found his in the semi-darkness and she moaned into his mouth. She kissed him hard and slow like she had never tasted anything so sweet. He kissed back with fervor, apparently needing her as much as she needed him.

"Killian," his name fell from her lips again in the second their mouths parted. They breathed in unison, hands grasping desperately at each other's hair and back pulling closer and closer.

"Oh, Emma," Killian breathed as her lips left his for a moment to kiss along his jaw line. His scruff scratched her face, but that only urged her on more, igniting the fire deeper in her. Her mouth found his again and their mouths engaged in a familiar battle. Their tongues each fighting for dominance as they groped and grabbed at each other desperate and filled with need.

Emma whimpered again when his mouth left hers, her hand clawing at his jaw trying to pull him back to her.

"Love, I need you, now," Killian gasped, out of breath. Suddenly Emma felt Killian's hard length pressing into her abdomen through his loose boxer shorts. She was much too in the moment before to notice, but now his need was clearly evident and she could feel the wetness pooling between her thighs. She involuntarily thrust her body into his desperate to relieve the ache and he moaned into her hair as he pulled her closer. "Bloody hell, Emma…" He trailed off as she pulled away to begin removing his boxers and he followed suit by sitting them both up on the bed and pulling her tank top off over hear head and shimmying her pajama pants off along with her lacy undergarments.

They sat naked before each other for but a few seconds before Killian took Emma's face in his hand and pulled her to him once again. She fell on top of him and straddled his waist. His cock was hard beneath her and she was practically dripping above him as she shifted above his erection causing friction that made them both moan loudly at the same time.

"Fuck, Killian," she breathed, "I…need…" and before she could finish her thought he thrust into her and they cried out in unison again.

Their passion play had begun. She moved her body over his as they met each other thrust for thrust. Their breath was coming out hard and fast. He held her hips pulling her towards him bringing himself deeper and deeper within her.

Emma leaned forward to kiss Killian and this new angle sent electricity from her core throughout her entire body. Her cry of pleasure was muffled as their mouths crushed together and Killian's good hand and other arm moved to Emma's bottom pulling him in deeper than before.

He moved he good hand to her back as he flipped her onto the bed and, without losing their connection, thrust harder and faster into her.

Their moans mingled together with breathy "I love you's" and "Yes, oh yes, right there."

Emma's fingers clawed into Killian's back and neck and she felt her release approaching quickly. She wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him into her deeper.

"Oh. God. Killi…ahhhh. I'm almost…there…oh!"

"Come undone love, let go." He crooned into her ear before gently biting it, which was all she needed to find release. She moaned loudly and cried out his name as she came hard around him, her walls tightening. All the while he kept thrusting to prolong her orgasm and so close to his own. A few more thrusts and he spilled into her with an out-of-breath, "Ohhh, Emma…"

He slowed as they both rode out what was left of their orgasms and then wrapped their arms around each other as their breath became less frantic.

Killian pulled out of Emma and rolled to his side taking her face in his hand and brushing a stray hair behind her ear.

"I am so in love with you, Emma."

"As am I with you, Killian."

Killian moved his face closer to hers and kissed her gently on the forehead, then the tip of her nose, finally coming to her lips where he sucked gently on her lower lip. The simple action once again send electricity through her body and ignited a fire down below. She quietly moaned into his mouth and pulled herself closer devouring his mouth in the kiss.

He chuckled, "Ah love, are you not tired after all that?"

She looked up into his bright blue eyes, her green ones shining in the moonlight. She pulled herself up to his ear and, in a soft plea laced with need, whispered into it, "Make love to me, Killian."

With just those words, he inhaled sharply and his need became apparent once more. He couldn't deny her when she said things like that. He knew what she wanted.

They had just had sex. It was passionate, unyielding, and lustful sex. It was filled with the love they shared for one another and it was what they had both needed. A passionate romp to close the distance they had been separated with for those long two weeks, but now, Emma needed to be taken care of. He needed to show her just how much indeed he worshipped her and the child she had granted him along with this new life that was more than he could have ever asked for. He would make love to her and show her just how much he adored his queen.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! There is one more chapter after this! (I think) I hope you are enjoying. This was just something I came up with while daydreaming about Captain Swan. Please review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Killian crushed his lips against Emma's pulling her closer. He would worship his queen and give her every pleasure he could. He kissed down her throat sucking and nipping gently at her neck causing her to whimper and moan urging him on. He knew she loved being kissed on her neck so he lingered there for a while as her fingers tangled in his hair and her eyes closed as her head fell back.

He then moved down to her collar bone, kissing as much skin as he could and continued down to her breasts where he took each of her nipples in turn and sucked gently, granting him more moans of pleasure from his wife. He continued on his journey down rubbing and kissing every inch of her torso until his hand found her hip and he glance up at her before he moved down any further.

When he stopped, her head shot up and their eyes met, hers burning into his with a fire that burned deep into his soul.

"Please," she whimpered, almost breathless. "Please…" He smiled his wicked smile that flashed his teeth and continued down to her core. He inhaled deeply and licked her folds gently from bottom to top. Emma inhaled sharply and her hands gripped the sheets as her body stiffened.

He parted her legs further and dove back into her wet heat, licking and sucking as Emma moaned and squirmed on the bed. He smiled again, knowing how he could make his woman come undone with just his tongue. He plunged his tongue inside her and she half-moaned half-squeaked in utter pleasure.

"Ah," he teased, "Is that a good spot or should I stop?"

"No, please," she moaned again. "Please, please…" she begged him her eyes met his and the want and love that shone in them was too much for him.

"As you wish." He said as he lowered his mouth again to her. "Gods, you are dripping, for me love. I wish you could taste how sweet you are."

At his words, her hand released its grip on the sheets and found his hair. She tugged gently and pulled his mouth to hers. She sucked hard on his lips, licking and tasting herself on them. She pulled away, licking her lips and looked straight into Killian's eyes.

"You're right, I am sweet." He voice was husky and harsh as her eyes bore into his and all of a sudden he was rock hard again. She glanced down at his cock and laughed once, "Do you like that? When I taste myself on your lips?"

Killian swallowed hard. Their eyes were glued to one another and he shook his head to clear it. No, this time was about Emma. He couldn't go losing himself because she was a bloody siren who was out to seduce him. He cleared his throat, "Why yes, lass I do. But I am doing this for you, love. I want this night to be all for you." He kissed her lips once again, chastely and moved back down to her core where she was still dripping wet for him. He licked and sucked at her and plunged two fingers into her causing Emma to gasp.

He pumped his finger in and out of her curling them up to hit her sweet spot while his tongue continued to suck ay her bundle of nerves. He knew she was close as her breathing became more frantic and she squirmed and thrust to meet his fingers, her one hand fisting in his hair, and the other pulling at the sheets.

He could feel her walls tightening around his fingers as she panted frantically. He curled them up one last time and she called out to him, screaming in pleasure as she came hard, spilling onto his fingers.

"Oh, FUCK!" she cried as he pressed his lips once again to her clit and sucked prolonging her orgasm.

"Did you enjoy that, love?" He chucked and flashed her his body-melting smile as he licked his fingers. She sat up as she came down from her high and grabbed his hand. She stuck his two fingers into her own mouth sucking hard on them, all the while her eyes piercing into his seductively. "You little minx."

Still staring into his eyes, she whispered again, "Make love to me."

"I thought that was what I was doing?" He answered with a smirk.

"You know what I mean." She smirked back and gently drew her hand up his erection causing him to hiss."

"Ah, yes. I think I do." And with that he, lowered her back onto the bed and slipped into her slowly.

He made love to her gently and slowly. Their breath mingled together and soon they were crying out as they came together.

Their breathing slowed once again as Emma snuggled into Killian's arms.

"Thank you, Killian."

"No need for thanks, love. You deserve to be treated like the queen you are."

"Oh, shush—"

"No, Emma. You must know how deeply I love and adore you. You and Hope and Henry are my everything. You have given me a family and love and a home that I never thought I could have again."

Emma's eyes filled with tears as she listened to her pirate speak to her in a way no one had ever before. She was overwhelmed by the love she felt for him and the love and care he had for her and their family.

With a kiss to his lips she whispered, "Welcome home, my love."

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I may continue this a bit in the ****further, but for now, here is where I shall end. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! **

**Much love, xo**


End file.
